Love Bites and So Do I
by butterflymask1978
Summary: One Shot. Crimson was just out for a night of fun with friends...and then he met Rose.


**_Author's Note: This was written as a birthday present for my dear friend Cindy (2/18/13)._**

The sound of a roaring guitar echoed through the night as patrons exited and entered the crowded bar. Rose's crystal blue eyes scanned the scene out front and her bright red lips curled into a smile. The petite raven haired beauty could smell the scent of sweat, desperation and alcohol wafting on the air as she ventured closer to the establishment. The familiar burn of hunger at the back of her throat made her mouth start to water at the prospect of an easy meal for the night.

"Hunting should always be this easy," she murmured as she pushed open the door and headed inside.

She clicked her tongue as her eyes scanned the crowd. "Humans," she chuckled shaking her head, raven and crimson curls fell over one eye and she brushed them back. Many of the very inebriated bar patrons were grinding up against each other in time to the music.

She walked past these people with a small smile curling her lips. "Definitely too much alcohol in their system," she murmured to herself. "Besides it's no fun when the prey just falls at your feet."

Taking a seat at the far end of the bar she ordered a glass of red wine from the handsome bartender.

His emerald green eyes swept over her corseted chest and he smiled appreciatively. She was completely aware of the effect that her curvaceous body had on human men and used it to her advantage every chance she could.

"Thank you, darlin'," she drawled, her voice breathy as he placed the glass on a napkin in front of her. She slipped two fingertips into her ample bosom feigning payment, but the barkeep waved her off.

"On the house, sweet thing," he smiled, leaning his elbow on the bar top so that he could get closer to her.

"Tell me, darlin', do you taste as sweet as you act?" She licked some wine that had dribbled down her lip as she said this.

The bartender's cheeks flushed bright red and he began to stammer. She could tell he sensed something inhuman about her now. _Damn sensitive humans!_ She silently chided herself for not realizing he could sense her true nature. _Definitely not going to get a bite from him._

She frowned and waved him away in annoyance. "Get your panties out of a twist, darlin'. It was a joke. Thanks for the wine," she said tipping her glass to him before taking it and mingling in the crowd once again.

Just as she had begun to flirt with the bartender she smelled the delicious scent of testosterone flowing freely from the other side of the bar. She'd have much more fun with the source. Scanning the area she saw a group of large men drinking and laughing around one the pool tables.

"Ah, athletes," she purred. "Nothing in the world tastes as good as an athlete."

She wandered over to the table, leaning against the unoccupied one behind it as she took in the four men. The largest one was extremely tall and muscular with close cropped blonde hair and beard. She could see tattoos decorated his arms. Spotting the wedding band on his finger she moved on.

The next one was very muscular. He too had blonde hair, but it was pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He too sported a beard, but it was a bit longer in a goatee. Like his friend he too had many tattoos decorating his arms and he too wore a wedding band. With a disappointed sigh she once again moved on. He had looked so delicious.

The third man was smaller than his friends with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark beard, but she could tell from the slight paunch he carried around his middle that he was no stranger to alcohol. He did not have any visible tattoos, but she could smell the ink that decorated his skin beneath his jeans. Once again she was disappointed to find a wedding band.

It wasn't as if Rose respected the sanctity of marriage. Normally she could care less. Tonight she was looking for an easy feed and tempting a married man would take much more energy than she was willing to expend just for a quick meal.

Her attention was drawn to the final man as he lined up his shot. He was almost as tall as his large blonde companion with ginger hair. Tattoos adorned both of his arms, peeking out from under the short sleeves of the shirt that hugged his chiseled chest nicely. She smiled appreciatively as her eyes traveled down the trim waist and nicely fitting jeans.

Before getting her hopes up she checked his ring finger and was extremely pleased to see that there was not a band of gold to be found. He didn't even have a tan line. _Perfect._

"Evenin' boys," she called as she sauntered over to the pool table. She leaned one hip against it so that her cleavage was in clear view of the entire table.

The four men looked up from their game, the three married men nodding politely to her before returning their attention to the game. The ginger haired one's eyes lingered on her. She could feel his eyes raking over her curves. The corner of her mouth curled up as his eyes drifted upwards to meet her gaze. A slow smile spread across his lips. He knew she was on the hunt, but he had no idea what kind of hunt.

"Tommy, it's your shot, man," the dark haired one said. There was a thick Southern twang to his voice. Rose was struck with a resurfacing pang of disappointment. She adored Southern food.

"Yeah," the one addressed as Tommy replied, pulling his gaze away from the raven locked woman before them. He took his shot and groaned as the cue ball slipped into the corner pocket.

The three other men exclaimed happily. High fives were exchanged between them.

"Better luck next time," the tall blonde chuckled.

"Yeah," Tommy sighed, feigning disappointment. His eyes were once again on the petite beauty. "Next time, Matt."

"You owe me fifty bucks, James," the shorter blonde exclaimed clapping the dark haired one on the shoulder.

"Remove your damn hand before you pull back a stump, Phil," the one addressed as James said, but he was laughing as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Rack 'em up boys," Matt said collecting the balls from the pockets.

"Looks like it'll just be the three of us," Phil announced as he watched Tommy set his pool cue back in the rack and head around the table toward the mysterious woman.

"Oh to be young and single, huh," James sighed as he watched the younger man talking to the woman.

"I'll be sure and tell your wife that's how you feel," Matt teased.

* * *

Rose felt the burn in the back of her throat grow stronger as the ginger haired man approached her.

"Nice trick," he said once he was in front of her.

"Pardon," she asked, her face a mask of confusion.

"So, you didn't come over to talk to us just as I was taking my shot on purpose," he asked with a knowing smile.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she said returning his smile. "Hey, big guy, how about you get this lady another drink and maybe we can get to know each other better." She held out her empty glass to him.

With a chuckle he took it, leaning in so that his lips were close to her ear. "The name is Tommy. What's yours?"

"Rose," she replied. "Red wine please." She batted her eyelashes up at him and he chuckled again, shaking his head as he headed to the bar to get them both another drink.

_He's already had two beers_ she thought. _Shouldn't be too hard to convince him to leave soon._

When he returned his friends directed him to a booth in the far corner of the bar where Rose had decided to settle. He set down her glass of wine and was about to slide into the booth across from her when he felt her hand on his arm.

"You can sit on this side with me," she smiled sweetly. "I won't bite...yet."

This elicited another chuckle from him as he slid into the booth next to her. Rose cuddled up next to him and began to work her charms on him.

* * *

"How about we get out of here," Rose finally said after an hour of chatting and flirting. She made sure to let her hand trail down his chest to rest on the crotch of his jeans.

A smile spread across his face as he took her hand and slid out of the booth. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine," she replied, grabbing his shirt and all but dragging him out of the bar. The thirst had grown so strong that she had nearly lost all thought of concealing her true strength.

"Slow down, sweetheart," Tommy chuckled once they were outside. He took her hand from his shirt and held it.

"I just live a couple of blocks that way," Rose said pulling on him. "We can walk it."

"Lead the way."

She did and led him to what appeared to be a comdemned building. He eyed the outside and arched a brow at her.

"You live here?"

"So it's not the Hilton," she replied with a shrug. "It's got running water and electricity."

"Sweetheart, it's a step down from a crack den."

Rose spun on him as she unlocked the front door. "You want to get laid or what?" He was silent. Feeling like she was losing him she pressed herself against him. "Look, we can go inside and I can show you the time of your life or…you can go back to your friends in the bar and explain why you struck out. Your choice, champ." With that she pull away from him, spinning on her stiletto clad heel and walked inside, being sure to exaggerate the sway of her hips as she did so.

"I am going to live to regret this," he sighed as he followed her inside.

When he caught up to her she was just unlocking her apartment door. Surprisingly the inside of the apartment was warm and inviting. The walls were painted a warm terra cotta color and the furniture was lavish for such a run down building. It almost felt like he'd stepped back in time once he was through the door.

The door slamming shut behind him made Tommy jump and spin toward the sound. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found Rose leaning up against the now closed door.

"Didn't mean to startle ya, darlin'," she all but purred. Reaching out she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him close, pinning him up against the door. He was once again surprised by her strength. She pulled his head down to hers and captured his lips in a fiery kiss that left him nearly breathless once broken.

"What…are…you," he asked breathlessly as she tore his shirt open from collar to hem.

Rose smiled up at him wickedly, her blue eyes glinting dangerously. "Your best fantasy and your worst nightmare all rolled into one," she hissed and nipped a spot on his chest.

Tommy sucked in some air at the puzzling sensation of sharp teeth. It almost felt like needles pricking his skin, but that couldn't be. Looking down at his chest he could see two small holes seeping blood.

Before he could react he found himself thrown onto the couch and a weight on his chest. He tried in vain to fight back; surprised that such a small woman could be so strong. His mind was reeling, not fully comprehending just what was about to unfold.

He cried out in pain and began to thrash as he felt his neck being pierced. The sensation of warm blood spilling from his wounds made his heart race even faster. This couldn't be happening. He felt the life draining from him quickly.

Rose threw her head back in ecstasy as she swallowed the warm, sweet blood. It trickled down her chin and out of the sides of her mouth. She could taste the strength. Tommy was a warrior at heart. He had faced war and come out stronger for it. It would be a shame to rid the world of such a strong life force.

Looking down at the pitiful creature barely clinging to life beneath her Rose had a change of heart. She had existed solely to feed. Hunting was always the utmost importance to her. Perhaps it was finally time to take a mate.

Leaning down so that her lips were close to Tommy's ear she softly said, "Do you want to live?"

"Yes." His reply was hoarse and weak from lack of blood.

Rose smiled. "Good." Biting her wrist she placed it over Tommy's mouth. He grunted and pulled away, but she held his face still with her free hand. "If you want to live then drink."

Hesitantly Tommy began to suckle at the wound. He fought the urge to gag at the salty, coppery taste of blood. When she felt he'd had enough she pulled her wrist away, watching the wound knit itself back to solid flesh once again.

"What…what are you," he groaned.

Rose smiled, climbing off of him and sitting on the couch, placing his head in her lap. "Sleep, darlin'. When you wake I will show you exactly what WE are."

As if unable to disobey her command he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Poor thing," she sighed. "You're in for one hell of a rude awakening."

* * *

Tommy groaned as he awoke. He felt a pounding in his temples as if he'd been on a drinking binge. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking several times trying to clear his vision. Everything was bathed in hues of red.

"You're awake."

He heard the sound of soft fabric moving and when he opened his eyes once again he saw Rose standing before him. She had traded her leather mini skirt and corset for a soft flowy nightgown and robe. Her waist length raven locks hung in soft curls down her back.

"What did you do to me," he demanded, sitting up and groaning as he felt a burn at the back of his throat, worse than any sore throat he'd ever known. His nose crinkled up and he nearly gagged at the stench that invaded his nostrils. "What is that smell?"

"Probably the piss, shit and vomit of the bums who inhabit the alley beside the building," Rose replied matter-of-factly. "As for what I did to you…well…it would have been such a shame to snuff out a flame that burned as bright as yours."

"What," Tommy asked, rubbing his still throbbing temples.

Rose sighed in annoyance. "Newborns. No appreciation for imagery. I have given you the gift of eternal life."

As she spoke Tommy could feel the burning in his throat intensify. He smelled something sweet and coppery nearby and his mouth began to water. Fangs protruded from his mouth and he ran a tongue over them.

"You…you're a vampire," he gasped, finally realizing what he now was.

"And the final pony crosses the finish line," Rose murmured. "Yes, I'm a vampire and now so are you, darlin'."

"But…why?"

Rose took a seat next to him. He wanted to get up and run, but something kept him there. She took his hand and smiled softly at him.

"I've been alone for many, many years," she replied.

Tommy snorted and looked at her skeptically. "Please don't tell me that you did this to me just because you're lonely."

Rose struggled to keep her temper in check. "Don't flatter yourself, darlin'. As I drank from you I could see your memories. You've been through war and death."

Tommy looked away. "That was a long time ago."

Rose reached out, tucking a finger under his chin and turning his face back to hers. "It made you stronger than you know. You have the heart of a warrior, Tommy, and it would have been a crime for it to cease to exist."

"So..you..what? Want me to be your soldier?"

Rose shook her head with a small smile. "I'd like for you to be my mate," she replied. "I will teach you everything you need to know."

Tommy took all of this in for a moment. His life would no longer be the same. He wasn't even sure he'd still be able to do what he loved for a living.

"What about my job?"

"You can continue to wrestle. I will teach you how to reign in your strength so that you won't hurt anyone. It will take time."

"I have a week's worth of shows booked for next week," he replied.

"Then we should get started as soon as possible," she replied standing and holding out her hand to him. "Come, you need to feed first."

He took her hand, allowing her to lead him into the bedroom. On the bed lay a woman. She was bound to the bed and gagged. Heavy mascara streaked her cheeks where she had been crying. Seeing the two figures in the doorway she began to scream through her gag, fresh tears streaking her cheeks.

"Go on. You know what to do," Rose encouraged.

Tommy walked over to the bed and began to crawl up the woman's body as she writhed, trying to get free of her bonds. The smell of her fear mixed with her raging blood was intoxicating.

Unable to wait anymore Tommy licked a spot by her collar bone before he sunk his fangs in. The warm, sweet liquid filled his mouth and he relished the soothing feel of it as he quenched the burning in his throat. After a while the woman stopped squirming and was still, though she still whimpered now and then.

Tommy sat up, looking to Rose. A smile curled his blood stained lips. "I want more," he gasped, catching his breath.

Rose chuckled and perched on the bed beside them. "And you shall have all you desire," she replied.

"Even you," he asked, pulling her to him and capturing her lips in a bloody kiss.

"Even me," she replied when the kiss was broken.

"Good because you were kind of a cock tease before."

She laughed and kissed him again. "Finish her and I'll take you out for more, darlin'."

**THE END**


End file.
